


ramble on

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kira Yukimura, F/F, Sex Toy Shop Employee Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Malira + "i’m sexually awkward and my friends dared me to go into this sex shop and you’re the employee politely trying to help me, but oh my god what the fuck even is that???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ramble on

If Kira could crawl into a hole and never come out, she would. Because the _most_ gorgeous person she’s ever laid eyes on -- and this is coming from someone who had gone to a high school where 99% of the class population looked like legitimate models -- was working behind the counter. The counter of the sex toy shop Kira was currently in and, quite honestly, had absolutely no desire to be. She silently cursed Lydia and her inappropriate -- though perhaps still appropriate for the occasion -- bachelorette party requests. 

“If I’m going to subject myself to a bachelorette party, I want a penis-shaped cake,” she’d said, looking pointedly at Kira. Kira, who was currently in charge of said party, and therefore: in charge of purchasing a mold for a penis-shaped cake because no bakery in Beacon County was willing to bake and sculpt and frost a confectionery concoction of the penile kind. (And she may or may not be legally barred from showing her face in several bakeries now, which was a major bummer because sometimes she got a hankering for eclairs and she didn’t want to drive thirty-minutes to escape her shame-radius just for some pastries.)

“You look like you’re rambling,” the gorgeous person behind the counter said. 

Kira jumped. “What? Rambling?” She was pretty sure she wasn’t even _talking_ , let alone _rambling_.

“In a sense,” they replied. “You had a really intense look on your face, and you look like a nervous talker, so: inner rambling.”

“A nervous talker.”

“Or maybe a nervous repeater.”

Kira flushed. “Maybe,” she admitted. “Sorry. It’s just -- um. My first time?” 

The stranger brightened. “Shop virgins are my favorite,” she said. “I’m Malia. Consider me your guide, if you want to ask questions -- or a very silent cheerleader, if you want space. But, first, I need to see your ID.”

Kira handed her ID to Malia after only very minor purse fumbling.

“You’re from Beacon Hills?” Malia asked, handing Kira back her license.

“Sort of. My family moved before my junior year of high school.” 

Malia smiled. “Hey, same! Except my dad got into this weird custody battle with my bio-did -- who, by the way, is an asshole -- and I got sent to boarding school.”

“Wow. That sounds awful.”

“It was for the best, as I was assured by the judge,” she said with a shrug. “So. What can I help you find?” 

Kira froze, all the nerves that had fled in the face of Malia’s brash conversation flooding back at the prospect of asking for, and acquiring, a penis cake mold. She opened her mouth, ready to wrangle her embarrassment and just _ask, damnit_ , but what came out was a squeaked out, “Penis.”

She expected laughter, or maybe a horrified face, but Malia did neither. In fact, she slid off her stool and extended her arm towards the shelves on the far wall. A jaunty neon sign proclaiming _dildos & more _flashed above it. “Let me show you the world,” she said.

Kira was too mortified -- _penis,_ really? -- to correct her previous request, so she followed behind Malia as she explained the merits of silicone.

“Tell me to leave you alone at _any time_ ,” Malia said seriously, after they reached the rather intimidating wall of toys. “I promise I won’t be offended.”

Kira, wide eyed and still tongue tied, could only nod in agreement.

The next twenty minutes passed by in a very sexually educational blur, Malia handing Kira different toys and explaining the functions of each. Clitorial, g-spot, and anal stimulation -- you name it, Malia explained it; and, much like their very first encounter, Kira relaxed in her presence, the penis cake mold a distant memory. 

“So, did you see anything you liked?” Malia asked eventually.

Kira laughed shyly, suddenly realizing the only thing she really liked about the shop was, in fact, Malia herself. She was gorgeous, and the very opposite of shy, and took Kira’s discomfort into account the entire time they talked. But the jig was up, and she needed to ask for what she’d really came to buy. “I’m actually… not here for myself,” she said, and explained all about Lydia and the party and the cake mold.

Malia wasn’t even upset. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she said between giggles. “I talked your ear off about dildos for half an hour!”

“It was educational,” she replied, “and I didn’t mind at all.”

They found a cake mold that Kira insisted would be to Lydia’s liking, and Malia rang her up with a smile. “You know, this has been one of the best days I’ve had working here,” Malia said. “I really wish I would’ve known you in Beacon High. I think we would’ve been good friends.”

Kira bit her lip, thinking. She didn’t want to be forward, or weird, but what did she have to lose? “We still could be,” she said suddenly, and grabbed the huge flower pen from its container and wrote her number down on the back of her receipt before she lost her nerve. “You don’t have to call me, but -- if you want to,” she said.

“I will,” Malia said, and it sounded like a promise. “Tell Lydia I owe her for getting you in here, okay?” 

Kira nodded, and left the shop, feeling lighter and brighter than she has in months. A feeling that doubled when she checked her phone and saw that she had a text from an unknown number. **_let me know if u need help baking that cake,_** it read, **_it’s malia btw_.**

**_How about coffee first?_** she typed back, giddy. **_I might need to see your cake credentials also, so bring those w/ you._**

**_let me know when/where and it’s a date ;)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing a lot of sex toy stories of late. hm.


End file.
